Dumbing Down
by FieryFilly
Summary: An insane Trixie is going to make Twilight love her no matter how drastic the measure.   Just a quick story I cooked up


Twilight Sparkle was such a studious pony that lying on her tummy, reading one of her many books, she never heard somepony breaking and entering into the Ponyville library. Only the pin-prick of a needle in her neck her alerted her to the fact that she was not alone but within two seconds she was out cold.

Groggy and confused, Twilight awoke from her stupor and took in her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a small room with wooden walls. It looked homely and was lit by lanterns in each corner. The fog in Twilight's mind cleared a little and she realized she was sitting bound and sitting, on a chair. Leather straps held her hind and forelegs to the legs and arms of the chair, respectively. A strap crossing her eyebrows held the back of her head tightly against the headrest of the chair.

"Hello? Help! Is somepony there?"

A shuffle behind Twilight answered her question. A scraping noise as a chair was dragged long the floor caused Twilight to shiver.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle. We meet again."

The chair was placed next to Twilight and her assailant sat cross legged on the chair. Trixie was back in town.

"Trixie... what in Equestria are you doing! Let me out at once!"

Trixie smiled and drawing back her right arm, punched her captive victim hard and square on the nose. Twilight yelped and her eyes filled with tears from pain and fright.

"You are mine now Twilight Sparkle. I so much wanted to be friends with you, we could have learned so much from each other but then you humiliated me..."

Twilight sobbed and struggled in her bonds.

"That doesn't make sense, Trixie. We barely spoke two words to each other! You nearly destroyed Ponyville! What was I to do?"

Trixie grabbed Twilight's face and squeezed so hard the captive pony thought her eyes would pop out.

"I should have told you. I should have told you how I felt. I'm a weak pony... I like... other mares. I wanted to tell you how much I adored you but those silly colts brought that awful Ursa to town and ruined my plans..."

Twilight was still terrified. Why had Trixie held back all these emotions? Sure, the love wasn't reciprocated... Twilight had much more important things to do than date anypony and even so, she was pretty sure she liked stallions.

"I'm... sorry Trixie. I didn't realize how you felt... and I should have been more sensitive about your feelings. So, how about you untie me, we'll have a talk and no harm has been done! Right? Trixie?"

Twilight gave the biggest smile she could muster but Trixie did not seem to be swayed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I can't let you go. You WILL love me... but it will be on my terms. I've figured a way we can be happy together forever you won't have to pretend."

Twilight's panic set in again. Trixie was clearly have some issues with her sanity. As sympathetic as Twilight would usually be to anypony in distress, being tied to a chair and at the mercy of an unstable pony was not a good place to be.

"C'mon, Trixie. I think you are lovely! And smart. We could be friends! I wouldn't have to pretend, look how much we have in common!"

Trixie sighed and put her nose against Twilight's ear.

"Friends... There is the problem. I need so much more. I need somepony to love me! But fear not, I have a way of making you my little pony forever. I've been practising."

Trixie stood and walked to a door facing Twilight, difficult to see in the wood panelling of the room. She fiddled with something on the wall and the door swung open.

Sitting on a comfy reclining chair, paws on the foot-rest was Gilda the Gryphon. She looked different; placid, lacking her usual attitude. She wore a diaper and Twilight notice that Gilda's eyes looked a little glazed.

"Gilda was my greatest success so far. I learned a lot from her. Practice is so important, don't you think?"

Gilda noticed Twilight and chirped slightly, giving what could only be described as a smile and a nod.

"Look how happy she is! All it took was a minor... operation. Gilda, say hello to Twilight Sparkle."

The gryphon turned her head to the side and a string of drool fell from her beak. The candle flickered and Twilight gasped. Gilda was missing a huge patch of feathers from the back of her head and a thick, purple scar was clearly visible. Gilda giggled and raised her paw.

"Heh heh. Hiii Twerlet... Ahm grilda."

Twilight sobbed a little and struggled against her bonds.

"Trixie... what have you done to her! This is monstrous! Please!"

"Monstrous? Now Twilight, that isn't very nice. Gilda's IQ is now exceptionally low but she still has feelings. She is my greatest experiment so far. Sure, there were a few mishaps. I suspect I cut a little into her brain region dealing with her bladder. Hence the diaper. Don't worry though, I know now where to avoid. I won't let that happen to you."

"This is insane! Please Trixie, stop!"

"No Twilight. It is time to make you my loving puppet. Your IQ is what stops you from loving me. I don't think you could ever love a pony who isn't as smart as you. So... I'm going to take that burden away from you. I'll make you as dumb as a post and you will love me. We will be happy forever after!"

Trixie stood and picked up a roll of cloth from a side-table. Twilight opened her mouth to scream and the cloth was shoved into her mouth, gagging her.

"I won't lie, Twilight. It will hurt. Mainly getting past the skull plate. Once that is done, it is not so bad. You won't remember afterwards anyway. I'm so excited! I've waited so long for this day..."

Tears spilled down Twilight's face. Trixie stepped behind her, out of sight and Twilight could hear metallic instruments rattling. The back of her head felt cold. Had Trixie already shaved her mane? Twilight prayed to Celestia that somepony had seen Trixie kidnapping her... Were ready to rescue her from this insane pony. Thoughts of rescue disappeared as a sharp cutting pain tore into the back of her head. Twilight could not move as she groaned into the gag.

"Come now Twilight, this part doesn't last long. I'm cutting a rectangle patch of skin which I can remove. Then I can just cut off a little bit of your skull to get access to all the important gooey bits!"

The sickening pain continued until Trixie pulled the patch of skin from the bone. The sound of a tool dropping into a tin dish was heard and then a new sensation struck Twilight; vibration, sawing at the back of her head. It didn't not hurt as much as make her feel disoriented.

"Not long now, my love. Anddd... there we go."

Twilight heard a pop as a section of her skull was removed. Biting hard on the gag, tears stung her eyes.

"Okay Twilight. Time to say goodbye to your old life. I'm going to liberate you from that tiresome intelligence and show you love!"

Twilight felt nothing as Trixie began to scrape small layers of her victim's brain away, letting it slip into her tin dish. Trixie carefully watched for any reaction from Twilight. She did not want any mistakes. Just enough of Twilight needed to be modified too much would leave her crippled or comatose. Changing Gilda's diaper was extremely annoying and she would prefer to have a fully continent lover.

The sound of squishing continued, layers of Twilight's life and personality being remove with each scraping. Twilight was still conscious but she was starting to feel strange she would momentarily forget where she was, what was happening, the left side of her body tingled and she didn't feel afraid. Gilda giggled as she saw that Twilight's right eye had become slightly off-center and one of her ears no longer seemed to be able to remain erect.

Trixie took the gag from Twilight's mouth and a thick string of drool dripped out. Twilight moaned but not one of pain, just disorientation. Trixie's eyes met her new lovers eyes. She had done it, removed just enough of Twilight without losing her completely.

"Buhhh... heheh... hi Twixie!" , slurred Twilight, blushing a little as a rasping noise from behind her indicated she had wet and soiled herself, making a mess all over the chair and floor. Trixie was not angry, perhaps the incontinence was unavoidable given the nature of the operation.

"Don't worry my love, I'll clean that up once I've fixed you up! We can't leave that wound open."

Trixie took off the leg bindings and Twilight kicked her legs happily, giggling like a young filly. Her coat felt warm and squishy where she had pooped herself. She didn't know who she was, who she used to be but she felt no fear. Trixie had presumably reduced her IQ and memories to that of a young filly and with such an important part of her brain shredded and removed, would never gain that intelligence back. It was perfect.

Trixie lovingly patched up Twilight's wounds and helped her stand. She was a little giddy on her feet, she might have to re-learn a few things. That evening they sat down and Trixie patiently taught Twilight Sparkle everything she wanted her to know. The low IQ and almost complete loss of memory made it easy to lead Twilight Sparkle to believe that she was an uneducated filly and Trixie's dedicated life-partner.

As Twilight Sparkle's head wounds recovered, her incontinence stopped and the pair begin living contentedly as a couple. Having never known any different, Twilight Sparkle was deeply in love and enjoyed the sexual delights Trixie showed her. The operation had reduced a little of Twilight's balance, making her slightly clumsy but still adorable.

Trixie and Twilight travelled Equestria, Trixie performing her magic show and Twilight keeping her company. She had lost all of her magical talent. The travelling was dangerous Twilight Sparkle was a missing pony and would not be difficult to recognise. Trixie dyed her lovers mane and tail jet black, always having her wear a dress to hide her cutie mark.

Those who met Trixie and her quirky, sweet and innocent partner were always charmed and curious of how they met. Twilight believed they had met and fell in love at school, as she told the story those listening would always find it adorable and implore them to stay a little longer in town but they would always move on, earning bits and working towards their dream of buying a theatre in Canterlot.

It had been three years since Twilight Sparkle's mysterious disappearance and many had accepted that she was never coming back. Equestria was a large and dangerous land. Twilight's scientific curiosity had put her in danger before and some suspected she had come to a sad and sticky end perhaps in the Everfree Forest.

Imagine Princess Celestia's suprise when she received an anonymous letter, containing a photograph. It showed Trixie and an unidentified pony holding hooves and posing in front of a stage, the colourful banner advertising 'The Great and Powerful Trixie Show'.

The Princess examined the picture carefully. She knew of Trixie. The pretty pony who occasionally visited to perform a magic show. She had never managed to find the time to attend but hoped to one day.

The other pony in the picture looked familiar, purple eyes... purple coat... The photographer's flash had brought out the colour in the roots of the pony's mane and tail.. Celestia gasped.

Purple stripes...


End file.
